


Five Things You Won't See on Next Week's Everwood

by HYPERFocused



Category: Everwood
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Canon, Boys Kissing, Caught, F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-23
Updated: 2003-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers that don't come true are spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things You Won't See on Next Week's Everwood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Everwood Flashfic Challenge, as well as[LifeInWords](http://www.livejournal.com/users/LifeinWords/) AU Bright challenge to me (using the words "transition, favor, refresh" My assignments, given by[Catslash](http://www.livejournal.com/users/Catslash/), were "  
> Andy/Harold (Andy's had a rough day; Harold has  
> unfortunate timing.)
> 
> Nina/Gretchen Trott (shortly after the truth about  
> Carl comes ou - er, is revealed, Dr Trott returns to  
> Everwood.)

1.  
Julia Brown's second arrival in Everwood was as memorable as her first. She and Delia found the town in a near lockdown, an early snowstorm shutting things down. The house they'd rented unseen was iced over, and the one hotel was packed full.

Still, she was happy to be there, and away from New York, and her failing marriage. Ephram had insisted on finishing out his summer session there, and had been allowed to stay with friends. He'd be joining them later, no matter how much he protested against small town life.

Everwood, she knew, would be full of reliable people. If Andy wanted back in the relationship he could damn well come out there. She was tired of making all the concessions.

 

2.  
Doctor Andrew Brown pulled his SUV into the spot next to Doctor Harold Abbott's Lincoln, and walked into his office. He'd had a bitch of a day at the hospital so far, and was looking forward to some simple "country doctoring".

He was not sure he was looking forward to seeing the town's "simple country Doctor", or dealing with the fallout from their latest fight. He swore they squabbled more often than he'd fought with his wife. Andy didn't know what to think of that. Edna often said they acted like an old married couple. "More than Irv and _I_ do, as a matter of fact" were her exact words.

It was true. They had the same arguments about boundaries, their roles and expectations in the town, as he and Julia had had about their roles in the relationship. Harold had even accused him of "Playing Savior", a job he was "highly unsuited for, even if half the town does think you walk on water."

Andy thought the way Harold wrinkled his nose when he said it was kind of endearing, but didn't tell him that. "Actually, I can't even swim," was his response.

Harold laughed when Amy first told him her theory about his obsession with Dr Brown. He had to admit, he did spend more time arguing with Andy, thinking about Andy, and dealing with his many annoyances than was strictly necessary. But surely that was because Dr Brown had been a thorn in his side since the first moment they met. From his pretentious gleaming black behemoth sneering from the parking space next to his, to the "oh no, I wouldn't dream of taking your money. Dr Abbott will be happy to, however," Harold found Andy unbearable.

He did not have a _boycrush_ on the man, like Amy had said. She seemed to think it was hilarious.

Harold hadn't felt "that way" about a man since his college days. He hadn't let himself. Everwood was a small town, and he was supposed to be a pillar of the community. Everyone thought he was happily married. The marriage had lasted mostly through inertia, and "for the sake of the children", but even so, he didn't want to hurt Rose.

And if he found himself thinking about Andy Brown when he and Rose were trying for some intimacy, that was his own business. He couldn't help his subconscious. It didn't mean he really wanted the man.

Amy had a vivid imagination. She'd probably been watching too much Smallville. Or maybe those comic books she'd borrowed from Ephram to read to Colin were more subversive than he'd thought.

Harold could deny with the best.

 

The day of Colin's last surgery, Andy comes home drained and in no mood to deal with a town full of people who blame him for destroying their hope. He wants to pack up his kids and drive somewhere else, someplace no one knows him, or expects him to be a miracle worker.

Being "World Renowned Neuro-Surgeon Andrew Brown" means there's no place like that. He damns his face on magazine covers, and the word of mouth in Everwood that meant everyone knew he could save Colin Hart.

It's true. Colin didn't die. The vegetative state the surgery left him in could go on indefinitely. Andy fears that his family will make sure that happens.

He's right. Everyone in Everwood does blame him. Sympathy comes from an unexpected source. People give him a wide berth, except the one man he expects would be fastest with the "I told you so"s.

Dr Abbott brings over a bottle of whiskey, and makes Andy close up shop. "You did the right thing, Andy," he says. "I would never be brave enough to try." He pours them seconds, and they drink their thirds in silence.

When he leans forward to kiss Andy, it's exactly the wrong thing to do. Bad timing, and the worst idea for both of them. Andy kisses him back like he's expected it all along.

3.  
Nina wonders if it's telling that Gretchen Trott comes back in town, just when the proverbial shit is hitting the fan. She'd tried to get Carl to come to a counseling session with her, back when she thought their only problems were his unrealistic goals for their marriage, and her tarnished dreams. She thought he was living in the past, caught up in dated Everwood High trophies and well-worn letterman jackets. Nina figured it was part of his charm, being a manly man; a hail-fellow well met. Of course he'd want to reconnect with his lost youth.

Right now, she'd give anything to have the illusion back. Carl is a man's man, and he's met a fellow. She doesn't feel at all well about it.

She makes an appointment with Gretchen, and wonders why she hadn't done it before, Carl be damned.

Far from telling her she had been given no clues, Gretchen thinks she should have known. "You always knew, Nina. You just didn't want to think about it. It's easier to pretend to be oblivious."

After her session Nina thinks Gretchen is full of it, and resolves not to get relationship advice from questionable "experts".

4.

In all the years that Colin Hart had known Bright Abbott, he had hardly ever seen Bright lay still. From napping next to him on the colorful mats at kindergarten to their backyard camping trips, Colin knew Bright was a fidgety sleeper. He kicked and twisted the covers on his bed, and sometimes had entire conversations that he never remembered in the morning.

Colin had never seen anyone as alive. He did not know what to think of this Bright, who did not even quiver, who made no protest as machines breathed and moved and even pissed for him.

He only knew that it was all his fault.

It wasn't like anyone was going to do him the favor of arguing the point. Accusing faces surrounded him. Amy's eyes flash a combination of anger and sadness. Rose won't even look at him. She refreshes everyone's drinks without being asked. Harold paces and straightens Bright's bedcovers every few minutes, for lack of anything more he can do.

"We thought better of you," he says.

So did Colin. If he could take back the drinking, the recklessness, the whole damn day, he would. But wishful thinking won't put himself in the coma instead of his best friend.

In the space of a few minutes, Colin Hart has gone from Everwood's Golden Boy, to another stupid drunk jock. It's going to take a lot longer to get used to the transition.

5.

The day Colin comes home from the hospital, Amy throws him a party. It's the biggest shindig Everwood's teenagers have seen since before the accident. Still, it's pretty tame. Colin is not allowed to drink (besides being underage, it would wreak havoc with his meds). His parents are there to make sure the kids behave. They are exuberant, but calm.

Ephram watches Colin sit on the sofa as the partiers circle him like planets around a disinterested star. He feels like a rogue asteroid. He can feel Colin dimming as the night goes on, and pretending to know people becomes too tiring a challenge.

He gives Colin an assessing look, and walks outside, knowing Colin will follow.

In the darkness on the side of Colin's house, Ephram reaches for Colin. Kissing him feels right. "No, you don't have to pretend to know me. I'm new, just like you," he says. Colin's sigh is relief, and a respite. Neither of them pretend to care when Amy catches them.  



End file.
